Home
by blaackmagiic
Summary: Too many missing Dotty scenes. This story is based from the very end of Fast 6 after the barbeque and will most likely head to the beginning of Furious 7. This is Letty settling back at home without her memory.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello lovelies! I'm back with another Dotty oneshot. Well, it was originally going to be a oneshot but it is now potentially going to be a multi-chapter again because I just feel like there is such a huge gap between the Dotty relationship from the end of Fast 6 and the beginning of Fast 7. But if the worse comes to worse it'll be like a 3shot or something haha!**_

 _ **I've had this idea for a while and I've just got so many ideas for Dotty missing scenes so this is the missing scene(s) at the end of Fast and Furious 6, after they all sit down for the barbeque. This is Letty's first night home.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fast and Furious characters and any mistakes are my own and I apologise. Enjoy! x**_

* * *

Leticia Ortiz let her gaze travel through the kitchen window of 1327, the house she was told should have been familiar to her, but she couldn't see it. She had been willing herself till no end to remember something from this place from the moment they had pulled up in the drive. She'd been riding shot gun next to an excited Dom who had been trying to hold that emotion back for her benefit, but failed miserably. Not that she had openly told him that she could see right through him. She wasn't even entirely sure how she had, but she just knew.

* * *

 _At first, Letty stayed completely silent. The journey there had been awkward enough as she listened to Dom explain a few things about the house; the fact that they had all pretty much grown up there, reminding her of the names of guys she'd known once upon a time. Leon, Jesse, Vince…_

 _Letty breathed in deeply, the feeling of Dom's gaze on her as he slowly turned the engine off. With Letty's gaze frozen out of the front window to Dom's Dodge Charger, she was vaguely aware of everyone else climbing out of their own cars around them and headed for the house._

 _Mia Toretto had paused in the drive way, casting a glance over her shoulder to the two who still sat in the car. Letty didn't need to take her in properly to know she was shooting Dom a concerned expression, she then noticed Dom nod his head once towards his sister, out of the corner of her eye, as Mia continued inside._

" _Are you okay?" Dom's voice was low and rough, a tone she was still getting used to all over again, despite the fact she felt as though she never would. It was so raspy; it sent chills over her body each time he spoke to her._

 _The Latina nodded once, shooting him a forced smile of reassurance. "Yeah, yeah, I just…need a minute." Dom didn't respond and part of Letty hoped he'd step out of the car and leave her to her thoughts, but after ten seconds of the burning feeling of his gaze still on her, she knew he wasn't going to leave her alone unless she asked._

 _It had taken the two ten minutes to get out of the car and walk up to the house. Dom had circled the car to Letty's side as she had already stepped out of the car, and pressed his palm to her back comfortingly without a thought. Her eyes shot to him, slightly wary of the gesture, but something stopped her from pulling away. He guided her to the front door that had been left open for them and Letty struggled to take everything in as it all rushed by her and was thrown on her in full force, but she kept the struggle hidden and her emotions silent._

* * *

Letty's attention was drawn back to reality at the sound of plates being placed down on the counter to her side. Her gaze shot there suddenly to meet a friendly pair of eyes and soft grin.

"Tej," she spoke quietly, flashing a weak smile in return.

"You doing okay?" He asked as me moved the dishes into the sink in front of Letty, she pushed her palms off the cool surface that she had been leaning on and took a small step back to let him get to it. She gave him a single nod with a convincing expression before she bit down on her bottom lip. Tej reached out to pat her on the back softly.

Letty cleared her throat, "Have you seen Dom?" She asked as her gaze went back to the window, scanning over the back yard to clarify that he wasn't with the rest of the team who were still gathered around a table, despite the fact that the sun had gone down hours ago and it was almost pitch black out there now.

"He said he came in to find you," Letty's gaze found Tej, raising an eyebrow at him. If it were true, he would have past her because she had been in the kitchen for a good thirty minutes, however, she wasn't entirely sure how long she had been zoned out in a memory until Tej walked in and found her attention again.

She gave the guy a soft nod again as he supressed the urge to ask questions and feed his curiosity. He gave a faint smile once again, before headed back outside.

The moment Letty watched him through the window slap Brian on the back and plop down in the chair next to him; she was turning on her heel and walking into the living room. At the realisation of the empty room, Letty found herself cautiously taking the stairs. It was almost as though she was intruding, that she shouldn't be exploring somebody else's house; no matter how many times she had been told that that this had been as much her home as Dom and Mia's.

A frustrated groan escaped the Latina's lips after walking through the second door that led to a dead-end. In search of Dom's room, she had found what was clearly Mia's room, and then the bathroom. With only two doors left, she sighed deeply to keep herself together as she tried yet another one.

With the annoyance that came with the empty rooms previously, Letty had lost the thought of knocking, which she regretted when she eventually found Dom's room and then the man himself.

She broke off her movements when her eyes fell on the largely built man.

"Oh…" Dom shot a glance over his bare shoulder at the sound. "S – Sorry…" Letty's eyes reluctantly took in Dom's shirtless body as he slowly turned to face her fully. Her gaze dragged over his toned abs, his arms, his face; and the boyish grin cut off her inspections.

"It's your room," he spoke lowly, glancing down at the fresh white wife-beater in his hands. "I was just changing; Jack spit-up." He chuckled lightly as he pulled the clothing on over his head. Letty smiled softly at the mention of Mia and Brian's little boy; her nephew…in a way. Her smile faded instantly at her own thought train.

Letty shifted on her feet feeling fairly uncomfortable in the situation. "It's _your_ room," she insisted in a very quiet voice, but not quite quiet enough for him to miss it.

He watched her carefully, her own eyes on the floor in front of her as she lingered in the door way. When her eyes met his again, she slowly leant back, pushing the door closed and pressing her back against it. She flashed him a small smile, a hint of nervousness behind it that, of course, he picked up on. He returned her smile, more reassuringly though. He decided not to press the matter and suffer through the awkwardness that the words _'it's our room'_ would create. The words went unspoken, but that didn't matter. By the simple look on their faces, it was obvious that Letty was well aware of the sentence playing on his mind.

Letty breathed in deeply through her nose, preparing herself to continue and take the conversation onto a different topic. "Tej said you were looking for me."

Dom's eyes dropped to the floor briefly, her gaze staying put on him as he finally pulled the material on over his head. "Just wanted to make sure you were doing okay," he responded quietly.

Letty rolled her eyes, an unwanted sigh escaping her. "I really wish people would stop asking me that," she muttered, momentarily regretting the words as Dom looked over at her once again with a furrowed eyebrow and look of concern. She made an almost frustrated noise on the back of her throat and continued anyway, a little louder this time. "I really wish people would stop treating me like a child or like I'm about to break under the slightest touch of pressure. If you really know me you'd know that I'm not that girl. I'm not gonna cry if someone pushes a memory on me too much and I still can't remember it. I'm not as fragile as everyone keeps assuming; I'm _fine_." Letty's outburst had quickly escalated into a rant, her sentences streaming out as she complained and purposely kept her eyes running around different places in the room to avoid Dom as he continued to stare at her.

She shut her mouth quickly and when she didn't hear a word from Dom, she couldn't bare it any longer and finally looked at him. He had fixated his sight on her with a thoughtful expression. There was no anger, no resentment and no surprise. She sighed softly and the corners of his lips quirked up ever so slightly. Letty shot him a glare and he held his hands up, "Sorry," he mumbled. He stalked across the room towards her and for some reason, Letty's feet dragged her forward a couple of steps towards him too. She kept her gaze on him with determination and a very intense quizzical expression.

Dom reached for her and she could tell he hadn't put any thought into the gesture; he'd done that a lot, though. He'd held her hand, hugged her and pressed her against his side without any awkwardness. And she had let him.

He rubbed her upper-arms gently, looking into her eyes with a soft smile. "I know that, Let. Trust me, I do. You don't have to believe how well I do actually know you, but I've known you better than you know yourself for a long-ass time."

"Well that's not exactly hard, right now," she mumbled, shaking her head lightly. Dom chuckled, causing the faintest of smiles from her that she wiped away quickly as he continued.

"I just want to watch out for you. And, before you say it, I know you can look after yourself and all that shit." He had to refrain from rolling his eyes, "And I know you can. You're not fragile," his voice dropped to a whisper. "You won't break. You sure as fuck won't cry in front of anyone, not even me until you remember you've done it enough times and that I'm one of the rare few who've witnessed that from you – "

Letty grew frustrated quickly, with mostly herself. The way his words were making her feel, making her cave to the sound of his softer voice; so she cut him off abruptly. "Then why do you keep looking at me like that?" She spoke slightly louder than her normal talking voice, throwing him off slightly because of how quiet his own voice had been.

"Like what?"

Letty groaned softly, "Like you feel sorry for me and like I'm a lost puppy and like you're constantly concerned."

Dom took a step back and Letty's heart stopped at the sudden fear that she'd over-stepped some kind of mark she wasn't aware existed. He looked away from her too which only egged that fear on.

"It's not sympathy," he muttered, clearing his throat softly.

"Then what is it?" She pushed, ignoring that barrier she'd told herself to stay behind after his reaction. She wanted to know. "What?" she spoke again impatiently. Dom sighed and moved to take a seat on the edge of the neatly made-up bed in the middle of the room, Letty's eyes following him as he did. Letty eventually made the decision to follow in his footsteps and take a seat next to him, facing him side-on as he looked across the room and she bent one of her legs underneath herself. "Dom," she spoke softly.

"I told you about Elena," he started, and Letty held back a sigh and a noise of disapproval.

"Yeah," she spoke hesitantly.

"And the accident."

"My non-existent death," she confirmed with a single nod. When Dom didn't continue once again, she realised how serious he was and it worried her slightly. "Tell me," she urged in a softer voice than her previous push, her hand resting on his arm gently.

"You know your scar, our matching one?" He questioned, Letty only nodded very faintly. "It happened in the DR. That wasn't just the last time we were together, it was the last time I actually really saw you."

He fell silent, confusion clouding Letty's mind. "What do you mean?"

"We went back; fell asleep…and I left you." Letty slowly moved her hand away from his arm and it didn't go unnoticed.

"You left me?" she asked, faint disbelief in her tone.

Of course she couldn't believe it. She didn't know Dom as well as they insisted but she knew enough to know how he felt about her. She had seen first-hand the kinds of things he was willing to do for her, he had saved her life without a second thought. They could have both been gone in that second, together instead of just her. But he had launched himself to her like it was the only option, as though watching her die wasn't an option at all.

That disbelief was clear to Dom through her tone and he forced himself to continue quickly, not bearing to glance at her. "We had fled. You and I, Han and a couple other guys pulled a job down there and the cops were closing in. I wanted to look out for you, I didn't want you involved in it and you would have been if you around me." He broke off, a sigh escaping his lips. "I did it for you."

"Bullshit," His head snapped up and looked at the Latina who was shaking her own head.

"Letty – "

"Bullshit," she repeated as she bit down harshly on her bottom lip.

"I did it for you," Dom repeated himself emphasizing the words more. "I didn't – …I didn't see you again after. You came back here, pulled a job of your own and – "

"And died," she finished, a humourless laugh of disbelief erupting from her. "You left me; I came here to bring you home and died for it. If you hadn't had left me…"

"Don't, Let. I know, okay? I've told myself that so many times."

"It wasn't sympathy," he looked at her again. "You were looking at me with guilt."

Dom couldn't find words, even when she had risen to her feet, her head shaking once again as she headed towards the door. He wanted nothing more than to stop her but he didn't, he just watched her stalk out of the room to the last moment when the door swung closed behind her causing a noise loud enough to make him jump slightly.

* * *

"Letty, hey girl, where you been?"

Roman's voice ran after the brunette as she stalked across the back yard full of people, their gazes following her as she went without so much as a glance in the direction of the voice.

At some point, Dom had found his feet and fell into step behind the girl and as she stepped off the grass onto the driveway, he was at the kitchen door. " _Letty_!" He called out, his voice firm in a way that showed the unspoken other half of his sentence that told her not to leave.

"Fuck off, man." The girl spoke as she walked and everyone's eyes darted between the two, their exchange making them all uneasy.

"Dom," Mia's voice rang through everyone else's in a questioning way and it seemed to be the only thing that could have possibly helped the situation because Letty paused to look over her shoulder. Dom's eyes flew away from his sister instantly and caught Letty and he didn't hesitate and she saw that in his eyes.

The girl swung herself into his car, his keys which she had swiped off the kitchen table clenched in her hand as she did. But Dom was practically running and in the passenger's seat in the last possible second. The engine was already on and she was skidding down the drive before he had even shut the door.

* * *

 ** _Please leave a review and let me know what you all think, I love feedback and hearing what you all think of my writing and my ideas, so let me know :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello pretty's, I'm ecstatic with the feedback for this story so far so here is chapter two for ya! I hope you enjoy it as much as the first chapter so please let me know what you all think. I love hearing your thoughts so review review review!_**

 ** _I hope you're all having an amazing week and I apologise for any mistakes. Enjoy! x_**

* * *

Dom's 1970 Dodge Charger pulled round the corner, out of the drive, so fast it barely missed the curb. If anyone else had been driving, it most likely would have gone straight over it. But not Letty.

Her gaze flicked to the man in the seat beside her, his eyes on her firmly. "Letty," he spoke carefully which seemed to only push Letty further away from him. She was only halfway down the second road of the journey, barley a two minute walk from the house, before she slammed down on the breaks, making Dom almost jump out of his skin at the sudden movement. His palms came up to press against the dashboard to support himself in any way he could, but Letty didn't need to. Not only was she prepared to be jolted forward in her seat, but she also had her hands clenched so tightly onto the steering wheel that her knuckles were flashing white; her muscles were tensed and with all of that together, there was no way the break could catch her body weight off guard.

Dom opened his mouth to say something else but when Letty sucked in a breath through her teeth, he cut himself off. "Get out of the car, Dom."

Letty's voice was quiet but firm as fuck and Dom probably should have thought about his next words before he said them, but with everything that had happened, he was slightly thrown off with his common knowledge on his girl. "Wha – It's _my car_."

Letty's eyes fell shut, squeezing them tightly and Dom could read the frustration on her face.

"Dom, get out of the car," she repeated, the sentence falling past her lips quicker this time. He didn't move; his eyes still firmly on her and she could feel them. She hesitated, praying for him to finally do what she asked him too and he sat praying she'd change her mind. " _Dom_!" Her voice rose suddenly and tore out of her throat, shocking them both. "Please, just get out of the car." She finished carefully.

Dom's cheeks reddened, his hand briefly clenching into a fist as he fought against the urge to fight back. He didn't want to leave her, but if it was what she wanted, what she needed, he couldn't fight against it. If it was Letty who remembered every single thing and knew him as well as he knew her, he'd argue this situation until she'd physically hit him. But this was different. Smothering her was not what she needed.

So he obliged.

Stepping out of the car and moving back slightly, knowing full well she'd hit the gas and not exactly lightly. He was right and when Letty pulled off, he was forced to move back even further to dodge the car's movements.

Dom ran a hand over his head and breathed out heavily through his mouth as he watched his girl drive away in his car. His chest felt heavy and the lump in his throat was still harsh, his head spinning and his heart aching for the one person he'd missed for years and even though she was right there, she was a million miles away, still.

* * *

"Hey man," Brian spoke cautiously as he looked up at Dom from his sitting position on the front porch of the house. But by Dom's expression, Brian didn't push it when he ignored him and walked straight past him into the house.

Dom had felt the faintest, barely noticeable, pang of relief when he realised that everyone had gone home. With Brian outside, the quiet indicating that Jack had already been put to bed, and then his sister in the kitchen cleaning dishes; Dom was relieved.

He stalked into the kitchen, not exactly making eye contact with Mia, even when she stopped what she was doing and glanced over her shoulder to watch him walk past her. He pulled a Corona out of the fridge and leant against the kitchen counter to the side of Mia, expecting questions but not sure if he wanted to answer them.

Mia continued washing dishes with questions on the tip of her tongue but she hesitated before asking them.

"She okay?" Was the first thing she went for and she noted her brother's small shrug. Mia sighed softly, "She will be," she answered for him quietly. He nodded once but didn't come across as convinced at all. As Mia's next question popped into her head, she had to supress the smallest of smiles when she realised she already knew the answer; not that that stopped her from asking anyway. "You gonna wait up for her?"

Dom's gaze finally lifted to his younger sister, his hesitation very noticed by her. He cleared his throat faintly, "She might call, might not remember the way back."

Mia rolled her eyes "Lame-ass excuse, Dom."

"I told her about the DR," he muttered, practically cutting her off and definitely cutting off the remanence of Mia's smile. She moved the last plate from the sink to the draining board, and turned to face her brother, grabbing the towel to dry her hands. She fixed Dom with a sympathetic gaze.

"She'll get over it." Dom grunted a faked laugh. "She will," Mia insisted. "Have some faith in her, Dom. She doesn't remember, but she's still Letty. It's still _Dom and Letty_." Dom raised a quizzical eyebrow at his sister. "She doesn't know it yet, but she's completely in love with you. Always has been; always will be. Sooner or later, she'll realise that, whether she remembers everything or not. After everything, are you really going to believe that what happened in the DR is what's gonna break you two?"

Dom didn't reply. His eyes had hit a spot on the floor because he simply didn't want to give Mia the satisfaction of knowing she was completely right. He finished the last of his beer in two big gulps before tossing the bottle in the recycling box and stalking out of the room, feeling the gaze of the younger Toretto on him as he went.

* * *

With the glance Letty cast in the rear-view mirror of Dom's car, her gaze landing on him, she felt her chest ache in almost a guilty pain. But something kept her driving and she wasn't nearly aware for how long. Until she finally let her eyes dance mindlessly to the clock on the dashboard, letting her know that she had in fact left Dom around the corner from the house over two hours ago. For the first time in that long, the Latina lightened her grip on the steering wheel, feeling her fingers flex comfortably and releasing the tension in her muscles. As she did so in her hands, the relaxation spread through the rest of her body and sighed in relief at the feeling.

She wasn't entirely sure where she had been driving and anyone else would have begun to panic because she knew she was very much lost. But she was also the most stubborn person out there and would never admit to that. And there was no way in hell she'd call anyone for help.

So, it took Letty another hour to find her way back to 1327.

She had been so focused on finding her way, she hadn't even thought about the fact she was headed back to where she had left things very messy and as soon as she returned she knew it'd be awkwardly uncomfortable for her. And most likely for a few other people as well.

The house was quiet. Of course it would be at 2:45 in the morning, but Letty was immensely relieved either way. She took special care when she walked through the front door to stay silent, which she did perfectly up until the point where she caught sight of a figure standing in the kitchen.

Dom stood with his back pressed against the fridge, a very fresh Corona in his hand that he had evidently only just opened. Letty's heart stopped as a small noise escaped her lips, but she still did very well at keeping herself quiet. Dom raised an eyebrow in her direction when his gaze met hers. She took a small step further into the living room, towards the kitchen, and pursed her lips lightly.

"You waited up?" She mumbled and Dom simply took a sip of his beer, prolonging his response. Which only happened to be a soft shrug. The brunette sighed softly, inwardly deciding she wasn't going to have the conversation that was obviously brewing between the two. She watched as Dom opened his lips to say something and threw any words out there to stop it. "Go to bed, Dom. I'm fine, your car's fine and I'm not a child." Her voice was firm but not in any harsh way whatsoever.

Dom didn't say anything. Letty slowly but boldly crossed the living room and entered the kitchen, her hands closing around the bottle in his hand, careful not to make skin-to-skin contact with him as she slipped the Corona out of his grip and flashing him a faint smile before sipping at it herself.

He couldn't help himself and the corners of his own lips jerked up before he had the chance to stop it. She raised her eyebrow expectedly and his soft smile shifted into a smirk. "You're sending me to bed?"

Letty gave one small and slow nod, her gaze never wavering as it stayed firmly on Dom while he stalked out of the room and upstairs.

She let out a breath she hadn't realised she had begun to hold the moment she nodded at him. Relief consumed her that she had skilfully avoided the conversation the two probably should have had after their last encounter. And that she was now alone again. And that she no longer had to worry about where she'd sleep and where Dom would sleep; frankly she felt as though she wouldn't be able to whether she had a bed or not.

Her lips curled over the top of the bottle of beer, drinking more and more before she finished it all in only a few gulps before abandoning it on the kitchen counter.

It had only been a few minutes after Letty had settled on the sofa, her arms wrapped around her knees which were hugged to her chest, that she heard movement upstairs.

Eventually a very tired looking Mia wandered down the stairs with a fussy toddler in her arms, his head resting on his mom's shoulder as she whispered shushing noises into his ear. Mia didn't seem at all surprised when she caught sight of the Latina on the couch, she only perched herself down next to her. Jack wiggled from his mom's grip to sit between the two before letting his head fall to Mia's lap, face down.

"Somebody couldn't sleep either, huh?" Letty finally spoke in a quiet voice, guessing the small boy was most likely drifting back to sleep already. Mia flashed a soft smile, sympathy very well hidden behind it, just not enough for Letty to miss.

Mia stroked her hand over Jack's back soothingly, silence lingering between the two girls. Mia wanted to ask how she was doing, but she knew better. She was the first person to actually realise that Letty would rather jam a fork in her eye than hear that question again.

"You wanna talk about whatever's keeping _you_ up?" Mia asked gently, her faint smile still very much present.

Letty shrugged lightly, surprised and silently grateful for a question other than how she was doing. It still wasn't one she felt she could answer, but it was a step-up at least. "It's nothing," she replied fairly convincingly, but Mia quirked her eyebrow and the Latina caught it out of the corner of her eye. "I think it's just that it's new, out of my comfort zone, you know?" she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth gently. "I gotta settle in and shit."

"You will," Mia now whispered, knowing her son all too well to know he was now sound asleep in her lap. "Its home and you feel that, I know you do." She gave a reassuring smile that sent comfort throughout Letty. She returned the younger Toretto's small smile with one of her own before giving her a nod. Mia reached over to tap her on the leg gently before carefully moving Jack into her arms as she stood once again. "And I'll let you skip the swear jar," she smirked, nodding towards her son. "Just this once." The girl winked before headed back up the stairs, leaving Letty in the dark with a very warm feeling in her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am babysitting my little brother all weekend so I've got a lot of writing time on my hands so I thought I'd treat you all to a new chapter a day earlier than I planned to publish it. I have also just finished the last chapter to my other Dotty story "Left Behind" And I am so excited to share that with you after the latest reviews I've had on it so that'll be coming pretty soon!**

 **This chapter is quite long, the longest chapter I've written for any story so far I think so you may have a little more waiting time between this chapter and the next, but I really hope you enjoy this one because I put a lot of thought into it. Please review and let me know what you think of my writing, my ideas and how I portray these amazing characters. Enjoy! x**

* * *

"You didn't sleep." It wasn't a question and Letty knew that instantly when she heard Dom's voice from the front door. Letty took the second glance towards him that morning, the first one being when she heard the door open and him step out onto the porch where she was sitting on the steps. It took him a moment to say something when she stayed silent and looked back into her coffee cup and when he did, Letty realised just how tired she felt and most likely looked.

She gave a one-shouldered shrug and before she knew it, Dom was moving and taking a seat next to her.

"Your eyes are red; puffy and I didn't hear you come upstairs." Letty still stayed silent, but she moved a hand to rub at her eyes almost self-consciously. "I wasn't sure which you preferred so I took the spare room, but if our room is too many forgotten memories then – "

"Its fine, Dom," she spoke softly, her voice clearly tired but it came across weirdly refreshed. "Thanks," she muttered and quickly felt uncomfortable. She pulled herself up to her feet and turned to head into the house without another word but she still felt his eyes follow her and heard him move to his feet as well.

The house was now very much awake with Mia in the kitchen making breakfast and Brian spread out on the floor in the living room, Jack sat in front of him as they played with the toddler's toys. Nobody seemed to notice when the brunette had walked back into the room but that changed instantly when Dom was behind her because Jack's eyes shot to the man over her shoulder. " _Uncle Dom_!" he shrieked with sudden excitement as Brian followed his son's gaze, casting a smile at them both.

"Hey, Jack," Dom spoke, a grin gracing his features. Letty looked towards him, taking note of the way his eyes lit up along with his face when the smile hit, created by his nephew. And her eyes were firmly on him in admiration. "Where's your car?"

Letty raised an eyebrow as she looked back over to the young boy and in his small hands was a toy charger that looked like the exact replica of his uncle's car. The boy raised it above his head proudly, waving it around and she heard Dom chuckle lowly and caught Brian rolling his eyes. But all she could think about was the shiver that ran through her spine at the sound of Dom's husky, small laugh.

And then she felt instantly uncomfortable with the idea that something so small from someone she didn't know could have such an effect on her, especially after what he had told her about their past. It was still there, lingering awkwardly about them and it had her on edge, and most likely had him on edge as well. Letty's attention was pulled towards Dom once again when he stepped forward and his hand gently took hold of her arm.

"Hey Let, can I talk to you?"

His voice was innocent but the words were nowhere near it. She knew exactly what that _talk_ was going to be and now she was panicking. Inwardly, of course. She tried her hardest not to flinch and worry anybody, especially Dom, at least any more than he probably was with regards to where they stood. But, she still moved away from his grasp and turned to face him, taking a small step back as she did.

"I can't," he shot her a questioning expression. "Because Brian's taking me out."

At the mention of hit name, Brian's eyes found Letty. "I am?"

"You are," Letty insisted straight away as Dom's eyes flicked between the pair. "To the garage, right? DT's…" Letty glanced at him and the look in her eye pushed Brian's agreement out of his mouth.

"Right," he nodded, looking to Dom and noting his look of complete disbelief. "Thought it'd do her some good to get out, see somewhere else she grew up and will mostly likely feel just as at home in."

Letty felt almost ecstatic when Brian's words came off really convincing, even though it was still clear she had made him do it on the spot and she was in fact just wriggling her way out of the conversation with Dom. Her head snapped back to look at Dom then before continuing. "It is a garage, after all." She finished.

Dom's expression was completely aware of the bullshit, yet very convincing, speeches that the two had put on on the spot, but it was also clear he wasn't about to protest.

Letty shrugged on her leather jacket as Brian watched her, she glanced at him, her gaze briefly switching to a glare, hinting at the message that she wanted to go now. The blonde scrambled to his feet to find his keys. Letty was still very aware of Dom's eyes watching her carefully and it took her multiple seconds before she could bring herself to meet his gaze. He was leaning against the wall side-on, his shoulder supporting him against it and his arms folded over his chest, showing her each muscle that were perfectly framed by the white t-shirt he had on; she put her all into averting her eyes away from his distracting body.

"Later?" He questioned and Letty couldn't get herself out of it this time so she only nodded distractedly as she looked over to Brian again. The man kissed Mia on the cheek, waving at Jack who didn't seem to notice his dad was leaving, before silently leading Letty outside.

* * *

The garage was almost empty, at least empty of all cars but Brian's Skyline the two had pulled up in. It was clear nobody had worked or even been there in a long time, but it still had a homely feeling to it. Letty had no idea why because it wasn't exactly a homely environment with regards to the way it looked, but it was a garage. Somewhere that would always make her feel comfortable; she was never more comfortable than when she was working on a car, or behind the wheel and it was the only thing that had seemed to save her when she walked away from the accident without a memory. There was only that feeling of complete love for engines.

Letty wandered around the empty room, her eyes scanning everything as Brian stood warily by the door, watching her actions curiously.

"Any of this feel familiar?" He asked and Letty couldn't help but think of the moment Dom had asked her that exact question. She didn't respond for a long time as she ran her fingers over a table cluttered with random tools.

"Not exactly," she muttered but Brian caught the glimpse of a faint smile on the brunette's lips. "But I like it." She glanced over her shoulder at him then, "Kind of empty, though."

"Yeah, well, it's been awhile, you know?" She nodded slowly. "The garage kind of fell to the bottom of the priorities pile after everything, and it wasn't like we needed the money."

"After that job you guys pulled in Rio?" Letty questioned and Brian raised an eyebrow at her. "Roman mentioned it at dinner the other night," she explained.

"Right," Brian nodded softly. "Trust him to brag," He chuckled lightly and shook his head.

Letty's smile grew very slightly. She had heard a lot about different relationships amongst the family but the more she heard, the more she wanted to know. She was aware that Brian, Roman and Tej had known each other before they had met Dom, but she didn't know the ins and outs of the relationship between the three; only the things she had observed. She found Roman and Tej to be quite the curious couple, but entertaining nonetheless. They always seemed to be at each other's throats in a light-hearted way that seemed to brighten the room and draw laughs from the people around them. It had seemed to ease the tension and heaviness to Letty's return and she couldn't be more grateful for it. And then there was Brian, the referee between the two, which only seemed to add to the humour.

With all the new information that Letty had been given and expected to learn all over again, she had felt completely overwhelmed and slightly intimidated; not that she'd ever in a million years admit to it. But she still also found herself completely fascinated by the backgrounds and relationships of all of these people, as well as the fact that she had a relationship with most of them herself, relationships that she couldn't remember or had the faintest idea about.

Brian cleared his throat slightly, "Have you remembered anything since being back?" He questioned, a little unsure on where it would take him or if she'd even answer, but he asked anyway. He was one who hadn't asked her many questions, in fact, he'd kept his distance for the most part, leaving Mia and Dom to be the ones constantly around her and helping her. He was there, she knew that, but he didn't want to push anything. Especially considering his role in her accident, even if she insisted he wasn't to blame, there was that small pang of guilt still within him.

He heard a faint sigh leave her lips, her eyes on the shelves full of tools and purposely avoiding him. "Nah, man." She mumbled. Letty saw him nod once out of the corner of her eye before she stole a proper glance towards him. "I get, uh, flashes. Nothing big; just little things." Her shoulders fell in a soft shrug. She noted the expression he gave her and inwardly groaned that he clearly wanted to hear what she meant, so she reluctantly continued. "Like, uh, things people say."

Letty's mind flashed back to London. The moment she had seen Dom after she had shot him and they were ready to race; those words he had spoken to her felt so familiar, felt so right.

 _Ride or die._

Letty breathed in deeply, "Or like, things from the accident." she continued.

Brian perked up at her words, his eyebrows furrowing with faint worry and curiosity. "You remember the accident?"

"A little," she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Like what?" He pushed, without hesitating enough to be able to stop himself. And he could tell instantly that Letty noticed. She was fully aware he hadn't asked her about anything, really, and that this was the first time he was pushing her. And she couldn't help it, she felt herself closing up very quickly.

Letty didn't respond, her eyes losing his once again and finding a spot on the floor as she continued to wander around, headed towards the office. She glanced through the small window that was faintly dirty and saw the piles of paperwork and random junk sitting on the desk.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to – "

Letty shook her head quickly, cutting of his words. Her mouth suddenly felt dry and she swallowed back the lump in her throat.

"I just, need some air," she muttered quickly and then felt sick at the realisation that she had no car and no way of escape. "Shit," she whispered mainly to herself but Brian caught it. He scratched the back of his head and stumbled over his words.

"Want me to, uh, take you back and you can grab a car or – "

"Yeah," she muttered, quickly walking towards his car again and swinging herself into the passenger's seat before he had even turned on his heel to walk to it himself.

* * *

Letty left the minute she got back. Brian had walked through the front door, leaving the Latina to linger behind as she took her time getting out of the car. But instead of following behind him, she walked round the back door leading into the kitchen and swiped the keys to Dom's Charger off the counter and was gone before anyone had even seen her.

She just drove. Once again she was in the middle of nowhere, releasing her steam from behind the wheel and for the first time since Brian's question, she felt as though she could breathe again. She felt the pain in her chest ease and allow her room to let the air back into her lungs.

She drove for hours, the majority of the entire day, only stopping for food, gas and to pee. And by the time she got back to the house, the darkness outside were lit by streetlights and the house wasn't lit at all. Of course they were all asleep; it was what she had hoped for; for a silent house with no questions. And that was exactly what she got. Until she made the decision to head upstairs to the room she shared with Dom in the past to change.

He looked as though he had only been in there minutes because when his eyes met hers, he had only just pulled off his white t-shirt.

"Letty," he spoke softly, the relief in his voice obvious despite the fact he tried to hide it. "You're home – "

"Tried to stay up again, huh?" she questioned. "I am a bit later than I was last night," she mumbled, feeling vaguely guilty for making him feel the need to wait up even if it was late.

Dom flashed her a soft smile, a smile that was enough to feed her guilt. He sighed softly. "I was worried," he admitted in a low, husky voice, the words surprising himself as well as Letty. She pushed her hands into the pockets of her jeans, her eyes falling to the floor.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I'm just pretty used to running when things get uh…a bit too much." Dom nodded softly and she slowly looked back over to him.

"Things are too much?" His voice was full of concern and for the first time, it warmed her stomach in a comforting way instead of her feeling smothered and defensive. And now she was very aware that the fact that it was getting a bit too much for her, meant that she was close to breaking point. And if she was going to break in front of anyone, even though she was still putting her all into not breaking, there wasn't anybody else it would be other than Dom.

She shifted on her feet, biting down on her bottom lip and trying to keep her breathing steady. She vaguely nodded her head and if it had been anybody else watching her, they wouldn't have even noticed it; but Dom did.

He crossed the room towards her slowly and found her hands with his own, letting his fingers run very softly over hers before locking theirs together and running his thumb over her soft skin. "Talk to me," he spoke so quietly it was practically a whisper. And then her eyes were finally on his once again. "I know it's a lot, it has to be, but I'm here. We're all here for you," his words were soft and comforting but Letty felt her worry surface.

"But that's just it," she spoke quietly. "I still feel alone. Everyone is a stranger to me now and I'm just by myself."

"You're not," Dom insisted, shaking his head slowly.

Letty hesitated, sighing lightly as her eyes fell shut. It was then that the tiredness she had been carrying around for over twenty-four hours was beginning to weigh down on her. "But I _feel_ it." Her eyes fell to the floor once again but a thoughtful expression took over her features. "It's weird; you're a stranger but…you feel like home."

Dom's chest clenched at her words and his breath hitched in his throat. His eyes never left her, not for a single second, because in that moment he was very aware of how beautiful she was. Her vulnerability shining through faintly and it gave him a sense of hope that she was willing to show it to him, even if it was only a little bit, but he wouldn't expect anything less from her.

He moved his hands from hers and trailed them up her arms, rubbing them gently on her upper-arms slowly. "It is okay to admit it scares you," he spoke carefully as her eyes moved back to his.

"It does scare me," she confirmed in a broken voice, the words so quiet you could hear a needle drop over it. "I don't even know what I'm doing. I don't know how I got here or why I'm here, but I feel like I shouldn't be anywhere else."

"You shouldn't," Dom confirmed straight away and she broke off, giving him a soft look.

Letty took a deep breath, her eyes completely entranced by his own, her entire being lost in him and the warm feeling his hands on her arms gave her. The feeling of home growing stronger by every second she spent with him. "I know that there isn't a person out there who knows me like you do," she spoke carefully and she could tell with only the first half of her sentence, Dom was ecstatic by the words. It was true and for some reason she just _knew_ that he really did know her inside and out and better than anybody else imaginable. "But when I look at you…I don't know who you are."

She listened to him take in a sharp breath and she felt guilty for the impact her words had on him.

"You trust me." Dom's words weren't a question, it was a statement he knew was fact and the faintest smile flashed on Letty's face, even if he did know it was only to make him feel better, he still appreciated it.

She watched him carefully, the words lingering between them as she thought over them but in the end she just knew it.

"I do."


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm back with chapter four! Thank you to anyone who reviewed the last chapter, I love hearing from you guys and hearing your opinions on my ideas and writing. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and as always I would to hear from ya'll again so please review and tell me your thoughts! x**_

* * *

For the first time in the three days Letty had been back at 1327, she slept. Her mind had seemed partially at ease for the first time after she had spoken to Dom. They weren't perfect, they hadn't discussed what had happened in the Dominican Republic when he left, but they had talked about how Letty was feeling about her memory and being back. But he had said the simplest things that sent such a strong sense of comfort to her and she fell asleep in one of his t-shirts in the bed they had shared.

She had been vaguely aware that she had begun dropping off to sleep in her ball-like position at the head of the bed while Dom had practically copied her position, his legs pressed against his chest, at the opposite end of the bed. Her eyes had fallen shut with her head resting on her knees halfway through one of his sentences; she just couldn't stop sleep from finally consuming her.

Dom had moved her gently, getting her to a more comfortable position on the bed and moving the sheets over her, before he silently left the room for the spare bedroom instead.

When Letty finally woke up the next morning, her memory was slightly foggy on the night previous but she was still aware of the main parts of that conversation she had had with Dom.

The room was silent and it seemed as though the entire house was, but when Letty rolled over in bed and found the alarm clock with her eyes as it told her it was 11:20am. She groaned lightly at the fact she had slept in later than she usually would, but she definitely needed it after going over twenty-four hours without.

She tracked down stairs and was clarified that the house was empty. Every bedroom door upstairs had been wide open to reveal there was no one inside, and the living room was completely empty. The silence overtook her until she slowly took the last step at the bottom of the staircase, that's when she heard a chair scrape the floor from behind the closed kitchen door. She was partially relieved that she wasn't alone because after confessing her continuous feeling of being alone last night, it was definitely too soon for her to be it physically. Even though she had forced herself into that situation multiple times since she had been back, but for some reason, it felt like that was over now.

"Oh good, you're alive," Dom's teasing tone pushed Letty to match his smirk with one of her own as she opened the kitchen door. She pulled on the hem of her over-sized hoodie that she had carelessly thrown on along with a pair of jeans.

"I look like the walking dead," Letty smiled, brushing a hand over her un-brushed hair that tangled around her shoulders.

"I wasn't gonna say anything," Dom teased but calculated it wrong because as soon as he had spoken, Letty had begun walking towards the table to sit opposite him and as she did, he was in arms-length and she reached across to punch his arm lightly before taking her seat.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, leaning across the table and taking the cup of coffee from in front of him and taking a sip of it without him showing any sign of protesting; she clearly needed it more than he did.

"Mia's at the store and Brian took Jack out with the guys," Dom spoke; a permanent soft smile had taken residence on his face and was still there, making her completely unable to hide her own.

Letty chucked lightly, "Taking the kid to hang with _those_ guys; brave move."

Dom matched her soft chuckle and nodded softly, "Yeah."

Letty took another sip from Dom's half-drunken coffee; her eyes breaking the contact with his but his never left her for a second. He watched her carefully, that small smile still on his lips even when she looked back at him.

"…What?" she asked cautiously despite her own smirk.

Dom leaned back from his position where his elbows rested on the kitchen table between them, so that his back was pressed against the back rest of the chair. He breathed in deeply through his nose. "Let's go for a drive," he said without any indication that he meant it as a question, more of a request.

Letty's eyebrow quirked up but she didn't say yes, she didn't say no either because her silence was a clear enough response for Dom to make the move towards the door.

* * *

The beach was calming, it always had been for Letty whether she remembered the feeling or not. But once she was there, she recognised it and fell in love with the scenery all over again.

Dom and Letty had taken a seat on the warm sand next to each other as they looked out on the water. The journey there had been almost completely silent, and even now they were both quiet still. Letty wasn't even aware of Dom's eyes on her, he watched the way her hair tangled around her shoulders as it whipped in the wind. Her gaze was focused on the beauty in the sea and her mind seemed as far away as her eyes and Dom couldn't help but feel drawn to the beauty. The fact that he was living in this situation was so surreal to him after everything; watching his girl, having her by his side after he was convinced he'd lost her forever. He still couldn't quite believe it.

Letty finally caught on that he was watching her, and slowly turned her head to him with a soft smirk falling onto her lips. She held his gaze boldly before he chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"I remember this place," Letty spoke softly and Dom's heart leaped into his throat.

"Really?" She nodded once in response.

"I don't really remember moments here, but I remember the place. I know my way around here; like that bar across the street. I've been there before, haven't I?"

Dom nodded softly, his satisfied grin giving his joy away completely. "Yeah, we have," he confirmed. Letty smiled softly at the fact that she had been there with him and that she actually remembered something. Even if it wasn't anything big, or anything indicating that she could ever remember it all, she could see the ecstatic emotion in Dom on his face and she couldn't help but finally feel her guilt lessen slightly. "You've always loved beaches though, whether it's this one or a random one around the world."

"Like the Dominican Republic?" She asked and practically felt him tense next to her at the thought of the memory and her reaction to his confession.

Dom didn't show any sign of agreeing with her question but a thoughtful expression did grace his features and Letty's didn't deny herself to pause and admire it before her gaze looked down at the sand by her feet. "You know," Dom spoke softly. "I've known you for fifteen years of my life, and there hasn't been a single moment where I have seen you happier than when we were in the DR."

The Latina slowly moved her head to face him, the faintest of smiles on her lips. "Really?" she asked, slightly disbelievingly. "Why?"

Dom hesitated and if Letty didn't know any better, and for all she knew she didn't, her questioning had sent a bullet through his fond memory in a way she didn't know.

He breathed in deeply as though he was preparing for his story. "I don't know," he muttered but not as convincingly as he should have, but it seemed to be enough to convince Letty nonetheless. "You just…seemed brighter. Your smile lit up your whole face a lot more than I was used to, you laughed more, there was nothing to worry about; it was as perfect as it could get." Dom's shoulders lifted and fell in a soft shrug. "Nothing – " he broke off, the memory hitting him a lot harder than he expected as he remembered just where they were as of now and that she didn't remember anything; it was killing him.

"Nothing else mattered," Letty finished quietly and Dom glanced at her. He gave a faint nod, realising that she still didn't remember and that she was only guessing that was what he had wanted to say and it was exactly dead on.

Dom ran a hand over his face as though he was tired and it was evident on his features, yet it wasn't. The situation was just dragging on him; the knowledge that Letty was still mad at him for his confession was dragging on him.

"I'm sorry," Dom's voice was soft and immensely sincere. He didn't need to explain what he was apologising for, they both knew what he meant and that it was the first time he was apologising to her for leaving her behind; at least to her face and not a grave or old photo.

Letty's eyes traced over the man for a few moments, she breathed in through her nose and finally spoke up quietly. "I'm sorry too."

Dom scoffed light-heartedly, shaking his head, he turned to her slightly and raised an eyebrow. "What you got to be sorry about?"

Two pairs of dark eyes met each other, both projecting completely different looks. One was full of guilt that was over-shadowed by pure adoration and longing. And the other spoke of questioning and a sense of being lost, but right there at the back was the same longing that his showed.

"It's not easy for you, I know that." The sound of Letty's voice broke through Dom's haze he had fallen into when he had fallen into reading her eyes. He flashed a sloppily reassuring smile and she didn't buy it for a single second. "You thought I was dead," the words were harsh on Dom's heart but he hid it well. "And I turn up out of the blue but don't remember anything; I don't remember you or the family or us, I've got nothing. I may be pretty lost but you, it's like dangling candy in front of a five year old but they can't have it." Letty sighed and broke the eye-contact. "I'm dangling in front of you, but you can't touch, we can't touch those memories. They aren't even there even though I am. You have to watch something you can't have the way that you used to have."

Dom reached for her in reflex but stopped himself, his arms out-stretched slightly. The actions cut off everything, Letty's words and her own actions or want to pull away and they both froze. He wanted to pull her to him, like he would have under normal circumstances. But he knew he shouldn't. He considered still reaching for her hands at least, but he couldn't, it was too little and she was right; he couldn't dangle the option of holding her in front of himself when he knew he shouldn't. And that's when it all clicked for her and before he had the time to process the moment, Letty had sensed everything in his head and read him like an open book and she was crawling into his lap anyway. The Latina settled on the sand between his legs, her back pressed against his chest and her head titled back slightly to rest of his shoulder, she wiggled her arms so they fell under his and he slowly moved them to settle around her and hold her close.

Letty read Dom so many times, she always had been able to, but under the circumstances he was stunned silent at her action. But he didn't protest, he just sat silently with her in his arms where she should be; like hell he was going to protest against that.


	5. Chapter 5

_**For Paul. We miss you everyday.**_

* * *

They had spent hours at the beach, with Letty in Dom's lap, his arms around her comfortably; complete silence settled between them as they watched the sunset and shut the rest of the world out. They weren't quite sure when they had made the decision to actually head back to Dom's car and back home, but by the time they had, the house was silent and dark.

Letty felt partially irritated with herself that she hadn't seen Mia, Brian or Jack all day. But another part of her felt content with the fact she'd spent the entire day with Dom and it had been alright, good, actually. And they had worked things out, as much as they could and they were back to as normal as they could be.

With a muttered good night and kiss on the cheek, they'd both split to go to bed without any other words. It was weird, in a way, that they had spent the entire day together and almost all of it was spent wordless. But she didn't care, it was comfortable and it was what she needed. It was what she had always needed when things had blown up and she had lost herself and then found herself getting drawn into this family she didn't remember but supposedly knew. She needed the feeling of being completely comfortable.

Letty laid awake for hours after they'd parted, her gaze on the ceiling and her fingers entwined and resting on her stomach; the convers kicked to the bottom of the bed at her feet and her long hair flowing freely over the pillows. Despite the content feeling Dom had left her with, something was still nagging at her in her head and keeping her awake.

A million questions kept kicking against her brain and rumbling around in her head and she was growing even more frustrated by the second, frustrated that she couldn't answer any of the questions her subconscious could come up with. She sat up suddenly, sucking her bottom lip in between her teeth and nibbling on it mindlessly. She tapped her fingers on the mattress in a way of fighting against the words keeping her awake.

Before she knew it, Letty was on her feet and crossing the room and out of the door. She stalked across the hallway barefoot and wearing only pyjama shorts and a tank top. She stopped outside the bedroom door, considered knocking but thought better of it and walked into the room. The Latina perched herself on the edge of the bed, fighting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness in the room to be able to make out the shape of the body in the bed. By the breathing patterns, she was certain the person wasn't aware of her presence and that they were in fact still fast asleep. She took in a deep breath and let her words flow out in a whisper. "Dom…"

She felt him stir next to her and fought against the pang of guilt she had for waking him up.

"Let?" he murmured in sleepy confusion. "Baby – " He cut off immediately when reality hit him and what he had called her all those years ago wasn't something she was used to anymore. He panicked, wanting nothing more than to pretend he hadn't said it, he didn't want to freak her out. He shuffled to a sitting position quickly. "Letty, you okay?"

Letty felt her heart stop. She swallowed against the lump in her throat and pushed herself to ignore it and accept his quick words to poorly cover it up. It was evident he wanted to ignore it and pretend he hadn't said it as much as she did. She cleared her throat lightly. "Can't sleep," she spoke quietly. She ran her hands through her tangled dark hair and sighed. "I just have so many things on my mind, even after today and everything we talked about and we cleared the air and everything but I just – ...Have a lot of questions." Her last words came out in a whisper, her voice showing a faint tone of defeat and Dom knew instantly she wouldn't have let that sound slip into her words in front of anybody else, and he was also very lucky she had even done so in front of him anyway.

"What questions?" he coaxed softly. Her eyes flickered over him, her sight now fully adjusted to the darkness and she could now see him properly. She let his words linger between them briefly as she carefully considered if she actually wanted to share her thoughts with him again, or if they were even worth sharing.

She sighed in faint frustration before she crawled over him and shimmied under the covers into the bed next to him. She pulled the sheets up over her legs and let them flop down in front of her lazily as she leant against the headboard, her eyes dead in front of her.

"Like…just little things." Her words were mumbled and she still felt his eyes on her.

"Like what?" He asked when she kept losing her push to telling him.

"Like…" she cleared her throat "You and Elena." Her words were quiet but not lost on Dom. He shuffled slightly in discomfort and she felt him tense next to her. She groaned slightly at the fact she'd actually gone through with telling him and then moved down in the bed so she was now lying on her back and staring at the ceiling of the spare bedroom instead of the bedroom they had once shared.

Dom watched her carefully before he consciously made the decision to follow in her wake and shuffle back to his lying position next to her, his eyes on the ceiling also. He attempted to clear his throat but gave up when it didn't help the lump that had been stuck there. "What about me and Elena?" He asked carefully before stealing a glance over at her. "You can ask me whatever you like about it, Letty."

Letty sighed faintly and met his eyes with a side-look. "I don't know if I even want to know," she mumbled. A smile pulled at Dom's lips and Letty froze, taking it in and not being able to come to any kind of conclusion as to why he would smile at their conversation topic. "What are you smiling at?" She finally asked in faint irritation.

Dom wiped the look off his face quickly as he contemplated a way of explaining himself without sounding smug, but he concluded that it was impossible but powered through anyway, knowing full well that she would have pushed and pushed until he answered anyway. "Um, just, you wouldn't have liked it, huh? The details." Letty raised a suspicious eyebrow. "You'd feel jealous." He mumbled his last words, unsure if she had even heard.

Of course she had heard but she couldn't seem to pull her eyes away from him, despite the fact he wasn't looking at her anymore and that she felt a burning sensation in her cheeks. And that was when she realised he was right. The Latina made a noise in the back of her throat that was somewhere between a defeated groan and a irritated growl as she folded her arms over her chest and the covers and looked back at the ceiling.

Dom chuckled lightly at the sound and looked back over at her. "Sorry," he muttered, it was sincere even if he was still amused by the reaction. He wasn't sure if it was her confession or denial of the feeling but he didn't really mind either way, he shouldn't have expected it sincerely; she couldn't remember, after all. She couldn't remember their relationship or how she truly felt about him once upon a time so she had nothing to be jealous of, nothing to compare it to.

"You walked away," Letty's voice caught him off guard slightly and he looked over to her where she still wasn't looking at him. "You left her," her gaze found him once again with an unreadable expression on her features. "You walked away _for me_ …Why?"

Dom sucked in a breath through his teeth and boldly kept the eye-contact. "You're the love of my life." Letty felt her chest ache, her breathing stop and her stomach flutter out of its confines all at once. "You have been since we were teenagers, hell, even when we were kids and you lived down the street. You were then, you are now and you will be no matter what. I'm not stupid enough to let that go again and there's no way in hell that I'd ever want to. You're the one, whether you know it or not."

* * *

 _ **This chapter was originally going to be longer but isn't for two reasons. One, I wanted to get it done really quickly to get it up for today for Paul. And two, because I wanted to end it on those words because Dom is perfect and it's cute as fuck, let's be honest.**_

 _ **Please review and let me know what you think and I'll try and update with a longer chapter or quicker or both to make up for the shortness of this one. Hope you enjoyed it! x**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I promised a quick and longer update so here I am literally 24 hours later with another update! I wrote this in like a day so I really hope it's okay and you guys enjoy it. I'm loving your lovely feedback so feeeeed me with more reviews because I love hearing your opinions on my writing and ideas and how I'm portraying these characters so let me know!**_

 _ **I apologise for any mistakes and enjoy! x**_

* * *

Dom's words weren't something you could respond to using only an _"Okay."_

You don't say _"Okay"_ When someone tells you, or more specifically attempts to remind you, that you are the love of their life.

But, it was still what Letty had found herself muttering.

In any other situation that response wouldn't be anywhere near the category of acceptable. But under the circumstances, Letty watched Dom shoot her a faint smile and make no indication that he wanted to comment on it any further. The Latina gave him an uneasy smile of her own but as soon as the corners of her mouth twitched up even in the slightest, they were forming a warmer and more genuine smile as the thought of his words actually processed inside her head. Those kinds of words are enough to make anybody smile if they heard them.

They hadn't spoken for a while after that, Letty felt as though she had a frog in her throat and that if she so much as attempted to try to speak, that much would be evident. Their eyes were avoiding each other but neither of them knew if the reason behind not wanting to look at each other was a bad one. The picture they both created to anyone who would walk through the door could only be described as one of an old married couple who had just argued and now sat awake in bed, in matching positions, covers pulled to their stomachs and arms folded tightly across it. Both almost afraid to get comfortable in the bed in case they showed signs of caving to their argument. Or, in Dom and Letty's case, too afraid to get comfortable because Letty's memory, or lack of, was physically stopping her from being comfortable at all. And Letty's memory, or lack of, was also making Dom nervous to show just how comfortable he was with her and they were with each other once upon a time.

Letty suddenly felt the urge to ask if she could stay with him that night, but she didn't. It wasn't her style, whether she felt comfortable with a person or not. So, the brunette simply broke away from their picture perfect positions and shuffled until the covers were by her shoulders and she was fully lying down on her side, facing Dom. But where her eyes had no option but to be on him, her gaze was obviously far away and not taking in his top-less body at all. She felt his eyes graze over her briefly before he had made himself just as comfortable. She couldn't help it, her brown-eyed stare was on him once again as she mindlessly made the decision to move closer to him. Neither of them even really realised what was going on until Letty's head had already found his chest and she was shrugging her shoulders to move his arm over hers. And within a smaller time period than their lingered silence had been, they were both asleep.

* * *

The feeling of waking up in the morning, convinced you had only been asleep minutes when in fact it had been a full eight hours, consumed Dom when he woke the next morning and found he hadn't moved an inch since his eyelids closed. And the same went for the sleeping Latina in his arms.

Getting up, dressed and down the stairs without waking Letty had been mission impossible but after the endless years of rehearsals, Dom did it like a pro and only caused her to stir twice, but only enough to roll from her side onto her stomach and spread her limbs out over the entirety of the mattress.

"Dom!" Mia whined, shooting daggers at her bother as he wandered into the kitchen and gathered his nephew up in arms, forcing the toddler to abandon his place at the kitchen table and his uneaten breakfast.

Brian raised an eyebrow in amusement, his blue orbs flicked up and between the two Toretto siblings as he sipped on his coffee. "In Mia's defence, she's been trying to force-feed the kid different fruits all week."

"Defence?" Dom questioned. "Don't forget whose roof you're under, O 'Connor." His words were threatening despite the smirk on his lips that turned very quickly into a satisfied grin when he glanced back at his giggling nephew in his arms.

Mia stomped her foot once like that of an overgrown child who didn't get their way but neither Brian or Dom even flinched at the action they'd grown so accustomed to. With a sigh of defeat, she, and Dom, were moving to sit at the table.

"Where's Letty?" Brian asked and Mia scoffed.

"Is that even a question?" The younger Toretto smirked. "Letty sleeps till noon; not _that_ much has changed."

The softest of laughs escaped Dom's lips without him so much as making eye contact with anyone other than Jack. "Yeah, she's still in bed." The room fell silent as Dom pulled a funny face at the toddler now balancing on his knee but as the silence finally registered with him; his gaze was flicking up and meeting the eyes that were burning into him. "What?"

"She's in your room," stated Mia like it was completely obvious, evidently not to Brian because he spared a glance at his girl at her words. "Well, the spare room, I mean." Mia gave a very soft shrug. "How does she always find her way to your bed?" Mia muttered light-heartedly with a faint giggle. The words involuntarily pulled a smile in Dom's lips.

Brian looked over to Dom with an amused expression and when nothing was said, he spoke up himself. "There's no denial," he grinned. Dom's smile was enough to shine through any attempts of denial anyway, but Brian had a point.

"That's a question for a different day, Mi." Dom spoke lowly with a raspy chuckle and soft shake of his head.

"Yeah," the voice was close, familiar and a completely new road from the conversation. Letty. "Because the answer is quite personal after all. And yet another one I couldn't answer."

All eyes were on the Latina now. She had tracked down the stairs after discovering the bed was empty besides her and after she had wandered into her room to exchange her pyjama shorts for denim shorts, to throw on with Dom's wife-beater she had been wearing to bed that night.

Letty's mood of irritation and current pissed off expression was enough to send waves of discomfort amongst the family.

"Morning," Mia tried with a cautious smile. Letty couldn't actually look at the girl without guiltily flashing a smile in response, so she simply chose not to look in her direction at all and just glare faintly between Brian and, spending more attention on, Dom.

Dom shifted a silenced, yet oblivious, Jack off his knee into Brian's lap instead but not once did he break the eye contact with Letty. Once again proving he knew her better than anyone else, Dom read her expression like an open book and she was pissed. Not Letty pissed, but slightly ticked off would be a better way to describe it. And Dom was moving from his seat the minute Letty took a single step into the kitchen to swipe Dom's car keys off the counter and he was hot on her trail as soon as she was leaving the room, and eventually the house.

"No, Letty, Let – " The older Toretto called after her but gave up chasing by the kitchen doorframe. His words cut off and he cursed under his breath, to mainly himself. "Shit."

"Swear jar," Mia chimed in but instantly regretted her timing and grumbled in the back of her throat. "Reflex," she condoled and almost slouched in her chair in an ashamed-child-like manner. Dom made an impatient noise at the back of his throat followed by a defeated noise straight after it. His arms went limp and he slouched back into his seat. Multiple moments of silent dragged on between the three, save Jack who was poking his dad's cheek repeatedly, before Brian spoke up.

"She keeps taking your car, man."

The sentence would have been funny if it weren't for Dom's weak glare in the blonde's direction.

* * *

Han's cheap motel room wasn't on Letty's list of places to run away to. She was generally shocked that she had even remembered the random Motel name Han had briefly mentioned to the family, let alone that she had decided to pull up in the parking lot and begin searching for his room.

His choice of places to stay didn't have anything to do with the large amount of money he head; it was clearly a lazy decision as he was convinced her wasn't going to be there long. And when he answered the door to the Latina and she caught the sight of half packed bags on the guy's bed, she was convinced as well.

"Letty," his voice was shocked, or as shocked as someone with a continuous even tone could be. The words hung on the end of his tongue briefly as Letty stuffed her hands in the pockets of her denim shorts. "I should be shocked, right?" he asked, the question more than fair and completely understandable. It was enough to make the brunette pause to revaluate the situation her magic appearing act had caused, and then she nodded slowly.

"Uh, yeah," she responded in w vaguely guilty tone at just how strange it was she had gone to him of all places. Someone she knew but didn't. The girl flashed him an innocent smile. "Sorry."

The guy managed a small smile of his own before shaking his head softly and widening the gap the open door was creating for her to be able to slip inside. "No, no, come in."

Letty took almost cautious steps inside Han's motel room, closing the door behind her; she couldn't help but eye his bags once again. "Tokyo?" Her tone was easily questioning.

"Tokyo." His reply was short and confirming along with his single nod as he threw, what seemed to be the last item needed, into the open bag. His eyes then met her with a faint concerned look behind them. "What you doing here, Let? You alright?"

Letty pressed her back against the wall across the room from the bed, simply wanting something to share her body weight so she didn't have to carry it. She had slept so well last night that she was definitely able to carry herself with no issues, but the action was a poor attempt to lessen the never-ending weight on her shoulders.

She gave a tired smile. "Continuously overwhelmed." Han nodded, giving a soft smirk at the obvious statement, to be honest; he hadn't expected anything else and doubted anybody else hadn't either. "I guess I just came here because – "

"– Because it's a better option than Roman?" Letty chuckled lightly, more so at Han's smug smirk than the actual dig towards their friend. But she didn't respond. At least not straight away to give him an equally joking or slightly sarcastic agreement. The moment had passed quickly before she spoke up and took a different direction in the conversation.

"I don't know," she muttered, her eyes finding the floor. "Maybe I just wanted the chance to say goodbye because I get a strange feeling you weren't planning on goodbyes."

Han gave her a one shouldered shrug, "I gave my goodbyes at the barbeque the other night."

Letty pursed her lips and tilted her head slightly, her eyes boring into him. "You did? Forget anyone?"

He sighed lightly, "I didn't wanna overwhelm you with a heartfelt goodbye from someone you don't remember."

"Heartfelt, huh?" Letty couldn't help but let out the faintest laugh. "Just how close were we?" Letty heard Han laugh lightly himself.

"Closer than you and Roman," Letty smirked. "And you and Tej, and you and Hobbs."

"Right, so I actually _knew_ you at some point. You're right, that's pretty close, you were sure to shed a tear if you had to say goodbye to me." Letty's tone dripped sarcasm.

Han's light chuckle faded into nothing as silence overtook them and filled the room. Han watched her carefully but Letty hadn't even realised due to the fact she refused to move her gaze away from the floor. You didn't have to be a genius to work out why she was there or why she was overwhelmed, you just needed to be someone who knew her and Dom. And Han definitely did. After all, he had known her before her accident and had mourned her death as the rest of the family. He had known Dom for only a week or so longer and he had noted the difference between him from beforehand and the moment Letty had showed up in the Dominican and turned Dominic Toretto, the guy he had assumed to be tough, single, ladies' man, into someone who was obviously completely head over heels for the Latina. And ever since, Han had had some sort of respect for the couple and their relationship. He didn't know much about what they had been like before, but from what he had learned, he knew their relationship almost as well as Mia did.

It had taken him just as long as it took for him to learn about their relationship, to learn about the remake of their now extremely, heartbreakingly complicated relationship; which wasn't very long at all. Han had always had this extraordinary talent for reading people that threw new people off and set them back hugely every time he displayed the skill. And that was what he was doing right now and for Letty, it was as knew as it would have been for a stranger.

"Go home, girl." She picked her gaze up and looked at him and took in his softly sympathetic smile. "You're not doing any good working things out from here. Trust me, and you should know it too, life's too short to avoid things." Letty watched him silently for a few seconds before she let out an almost irritated groan. Han smiled a little more at how obvious her reaction was to admitting he was right. He walked across the room, hesitated for half a second and pulled the brunette into a gently hug. "Go home, Letty."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Happy December! I'm such a child when it comes to Christmas, I'm already excited not going to lie.**_

 _ **But, anyways, here I am with another update. Sad news, this story is coming close to the end but good news is there is still another chapter to come after this one. Only one more but I still hope you enjoy this chapter. I am so thankful for the feedback on this story so far you guys are amazing! Please don't hesitate to review more than once because I seriously love to hear from you. Something so simple with just a few words make me so happy and I'd be beyond grateful for anyone who'll review.** _

**_Please enjoy some Brian and Letty because it's yet another relationship that I'm in love with that they didn't explore enough in the movies so here ya go! xx_**

* * *

"You need a hobby," Brian muttered from his position on the couch where he was lying with a sleeping Jack sprawled out over his stomach. Dom turned slowly, breaking his gaze away from outside the living room window where it sat on the driveway, to land on the blonde who was watching him. Brian shot him a small grin in response to the glare Dom had given him and it seemed to have been enough to defuse any upcoming tension. He didn't speak up to reply, he had no words other than tired snarky comments he didn't care to put enough effort into. So he simply stayed silent and averted his eyes from him once again.

On some level, the meaning behind Brian's own snarky comment showed some truth and he knew as much. He had been watching the world from the window for as long as he could remember, obviously waiting for the return of Letty. He should have known better than to be waiting, considering the late hours of the night she had returned the two other times this had happened.

The unmistakable sound of Dom's engine he had spent years keeping in perfect condition, flooded his ears and his eyes were out the window once again instantly and landing on the brunette Latina who was turning the engine off and climbing out of the car. He couldn't get any kind of read off of her, which was rare for him; he couldn't tell if she was angry or upset or anything, which only made him more anxious. And before he contemplated if it was good idea or not, Dom was out the door and meeting her halfway up the path leading to the house. Letty slowed her pace, coming to a halt in front of him as she pushed her hands into the pockets of her shorts just to stop herself from physically twiddling her thumbs.

"Hey," She spoke softly when he didn't, and showed no signs that he was going to say anything.

Dom scratched the back of his head, "Hey," he muttered in reply before clearing his throat lightly and continuing. "I'm sorry," he said within a sigh, practically throwing his hands up in defeat to emphasize is apology. If you were to ask him why he was apologising, the best Dom would have been able to come up with would be that he was sorry for making her want to leave. In reality, he wasn't entirely sure why she had wanted to run, but he had a vague guess. And as much as it pained him, he felt as though she could be regretting spending the night with him, maybe what he had told her the night before had been too much, maybe he had gone too far or maybe she just didn't like that he had discussed the night with Brian and Mia. He didn't want to ask, he just wanted to be sorry. He was just desperately trying to grab and hold onto the feeling of her being so close to him. She had been so damn close that night, physically and for the first time since the Dominican Republic, emotionally as well, in a way. He felt her there, somewhere very close to the level he was on with regards to how he felt about her.

"You don't have to keep saying that," She muttered, meeting his gaze finally. The warmness in her eyes was enough to put Dom at ease at least partially. The anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach subsided if only faintly but it was enough for him to notice and be grateful for it. Letty let out a small sigh. "I'm sorry for leaving again and, uh – " She removed one of her hands from where they sat in her pockets, Dom's car keys in her palm as she skilfully threw them over to him and he caught them easily. He glanced to the object in his palm before finding her with his eyes once again. He managed a small yet genuine smile and flashed it to her.

"Don't be stupid," he spoke with a soft shake of his head as though to shrug her apology off. He didn't need one; his all had gone into understanding how she felt from the moment she had been back. Fifteen years of learning her ways and understanding her entire being had been erased along with her memory, it was like reading the same book again but it all being completely new to you; like an added plot twist to change everything up. He had known Letty better than anyone in the world, and now he was left to hope she'd come to realise who she was all over again with his help.

"When is Letty stupid," The new voice caught their attention as they glanced towards the driveway where two cars were only just parking. They recognised the vehicles belonging to Roman and Tej and saw the wide grin Roman flashed them through his open window. "If anyone's stupid here, it's you bro."

Letty couldn't help it; her lips stretched into a smirk to supress the giggle threatening to erupt from her. Tej rounded his car after climbing out of it and shook his head lightly in Roman's direction as he too begun stepping out of his own car. "Would you shut up, man? As much as we'd all like to see him kick your ass, can we at least eat first?"

Their presence was enough to ease any remaining tension between Dom and Letty and there was just something about the teasing that made her feel more comfortable in any situation.

Dom's eyebrows rose at the two men as they made their way up the path. Taking Letty's soft yet warm smile as the okay, Roman leaned in and gave her a one- armed hug, thanks to the bag of food he held in the other hand, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Letty accepted it willingly, hugging back and matching the gesture as Tej passed her.

Dom frowned at the two, mainly Roman and his comment that had announced their presence. "Why are you here?" he grumbled like a five-year-old not getting his was. Letty cast him a look over her shoulder and couldn't help but chuckle very faintly at his childlike manner, despite the fact she was as clueless as he was as to their arrival.

"Mia invited us, but your hospitality is appreciated, man." Roman smiled, slapping the older Toretto on the back as he passed him also, closely followed by Tej and then Dom's eyes was on Letty once again; a vaguely confused expression on his usually hard features. He gave an almost sympathetic shrug as if to say he was sorry and it had been out of his control. Letty chuckled lightly once again and took a few steps towards where the boys had gone. Dom reached for her, pausing her in her tracks as his hand took gentle hold of her arm and their eyes met again as she looked at him quizzically.

"We good?" He asked in a low voice and Letty smiled; a warm, genuine and reassuring smile and nodded once.

"We're good."

* * *

They had joked, laughed, talked, and even debated into late hours of the evening. Once again, the back yard was dark and the family still sat outside talking and passing around Corona's like they hadn't even noticed. They probably actually hadn't. It had been nice, Letty had enjoyed it a whole lot more than the barbeque they had all had her first night back properly. She enjoyed it for the most part but the ending to that night had rocked her. But this time was different; she had spent the entire time around everyone and joining in and being part of the family. Acting it as well as feeling it. She hadn't felt the urge to run and hide away in the bathroom upstairs the entire evening. Not even when she actually finally did break away from everyone to the silent and empty kitchen. It was the only source of light as the yellow flooded out of the window onto the grass out back. Letty had wandered inside, multiple bottles of Corona in her hands that Mia had convinced her to tidy and take in with her when she voiced she had to pee.

The sound of muffled cries filled the Latina's ears when she exited the bathroom; her eyes flew to the bedroom door leading to where a previously sleeping toddler had been. Mia had taken Jack up to bed somewhere during the evening when he had gotten sleepy and grouchy. And with everyone still very much engrossed in conversations out back, she doubted anyone else would be aware of Jack's crying. So that's what almost warily led her to the little boys' room.

"Hey, Jack," she practically whispered, trying a warm smile as she walked towards him. Blue eyes found her and she couldn't help but notice just how similar they were to his father's and it only made her smile grow. She hesitated, but eventually decided to reach out for him. Part of her wanted to retreat straight away, worried he would scare away from her as she was practically a stranger, but he didn't. Much to her surprise, he actually lifted his arms, showing just how willing he was for her to hold him. She couldn't help but consider his openness towards her was mostly down to what Dom had called her every time they were in front of Jack; Aunt Letty. The nickname meant so much for her relationship, whether it was with Dom or just with how close she was to Mia maybe, she didn't exactly know but it was enough to freak her out a little. But despite that, the warm feeling that it gave her was enough to overlook the faint uneasiness. And especially now that it had clearly had an effect on the toddler.

Letty muttered shushing noises in his ear as his sleepy head fell onto her shoulder instinctively, his small hands resting on her shoulders. The fact he had settled so suddenly, his crying silencing almost instantly, gave her smile permanent residence on her face. Up until the moment she heard Jack speak up in a groggy voice, "Daddy!"

Letty turned on her heel to face the door where a grinning Brian stood taking in the scenario in front of him. She flashed him a warm smile of her own as Jack wiggled in her arms, reaching for his father. Letty handed him to Brian willingly and the toddler curled his body round his dad's, his head finding his shoulder sleepily.

"Not bad," Brian nodded to the brunette approvingly, indicating how he handled Jack and she had actually managed to calm him. "It's rare that people who aren't Mia can calm him," he chuckled lightly at the fact that occasionally, even he had to find the girl when their son wouldn't settle for him.

She shrugged lightly, "Yeah," her worlds trailed off as her eyes dropped to the floor. "He doesn't know me, though."

Her voice was low but Brian still caught the words. "He knows you're Aunt Letty," he responded, not noting the heaviness behind her words as his came across fairly breezily.

"Apparently," With Letty's reply, her eyes still not looking back up, Brian watched her carefully as he let concern flare in his head. He tilted his head slightly before speaking up again.

"You okay?"

This time Letty actually did look up, meeting his gaze. She gave him a small nod and a very faintly reassuring smile. "Yeah," she spoke softly "Just…When I thought about my life when I didn't know anything about it, Aunt Letty wasn't exactly something I pictured myself being."

Brian couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "Yeah, Daddy isn't something I pictured myself being either." His words warmed Letty slightly, it was nice to think he somewhat got it; even if it wasn't in the exact way she had meant it. "But you and Mia are practically sisters."

Letty hummed lightly giving a nod, "We know that's not the only reason I'd be Aunt Letty."

"Maybe so," Brian spoke in a lower voice, the seriousness hitting him and his tone at the realisation that Letty kept averting her gaze away from him. It had been such a great evening; he was even more shocked that she didn't seem as alright as she had been sitting with the family. But he knew as well as the rest that the smallest of things remind her continuously that she was at home but out of place. "But even if there wasn't a you and Dom," he continued and at the mention of Dom, Letty's eyes instantly found him again. "You'd still be Aunt Letty. You're family, no matter who you sleep with."

She matched the small smirk on Brian's face when she saw him wink at her as he rocked Jack slightly, seeing he had fallen back to sleep in his fathers' arms. "Right," she chuckled lightly "So that's what Dom and I were." There was joking in her tone and body language but the look in her eye as she said it, told him a different story. He looked her over carefully as he considered his next words and whether he really did need to say them, but when her smile wavered, he was speaking up straight away.

"Hell no, Letty," he spoke in complete seriousness. "You were way more than _that_." Letty's eyebrow quirked up in a questioning response, it was almost as though she couldn't quite believe it; not from what she had witnessed so far. And then it hit her. Every small thing that really had proved they were a whole lot more than that ran through her head. He had done everything for her, everything to get her back. He'd dropped everything and done everything and showed no regret.

Letty groaned lightly at herself and the next words that were about to escape her lips. "Brian, what was I like?" He looked her over quizzically "Without him," her voice dropped to practically a whisper. "What was I like without him?"

Both hers and Brian's mind flew instinctively back to the moment she had gone to see him, the moment he had seen her after everyone discovered he was a cop, the moment she decided to go undercover herself. She hadn't explained but he had known something had happened and that it was Dom. No one else could suck the brightness out of her face, no one else could steel any remanence of a smile away from her, and no one else could take the fire out of those dark eyes. Nobody else had that power over her. The memory of her entire being in that moment flashed back to him and made him feel fairly nauseas. A lump in his throat formed and when he finally spoke up, his voice came out uneven and almost broken. "You were lost." A lump formed in Letty's throat as well, one bigger than his and the twist in her stomach became painful at the words. The way he said it, the look he gave her, showed just how sincere he was. He meant it. "I didn't understand it," he continued carefully, his voice still low and not completely steady. "I didn't know you that well in the beginning, but I still saw it. You looked – _felt_ …kind of… _empty_."

The Latina sucked in a harsh breath. Letty found herself strangely longing for that empty feeling; anything had to be better than the uncomfortable, uncontrollable pain whirring in her tummy. She felt too much, it was hard to decipher them all individually. Except that one feeling that was the slightest bit more intense than the others; worry; pure panic. How could she have ended up needing somebody so much? She had never been the girl to need anybody, not ever. At least, that was who she had thought she was. Maybe she had assumed but that thought felt right. She didn't need anybody because she never really had anybody, not parents or a family. But then it hit her, she did have a family, she just didn't remember them. And that fact made it close to impossible for her to accept that she had felt lost, once upon a time, without Dominic Toretto.

"What do I do, Brian?" Her words came out harsh as she forced them around the never-fading lump in her throat. Her voice was small and rich in the sound of someone so very close to defeat. "Do I stay? Do I stay with him?"

Brian felt panic but forced it away as quick as it had come to him as he calmly replied. He hadn't even needed to think about a response, the words fell passed his lips naturally. "You may not know anything about the relationship you had, and he might still be holding onto that. But I know, we all know, that if you stay with him, some kind of relationship is going to happen. It'll be completely new, and it might not be anything at all like the one you had all those years ago. It could be amazing or it could be completely crappy compared to the one you don't remember, I don't know. All I do know is…any relationship you could possibly build with him, it's worth it."

The whirlwind of memories of Dom protecting her from anything weighed her down and made her feel suddenly very tired. It was like finding out something huge and the urge to sleep on it was strong, but she had no idea what it was. All she could possibly think about was the tingling feeling every time Dom made contact with her skin by holding her hands or pulling her close. Or the warm feeling that a small smile from him created in the pit of her stomach, or merely the simple fact that being in his presence was so clearly home.

Letty became vaguely aware of Brian saying her name softly that snapped her attention back to him as he was carefully putting a sleeping child back into his bed.

"I'm just – " She gave him a small smile "Can you just tell them that I've gone to bed?"

Brian gave her cautious look. "You okay?"

Letty looked at him briefly, a completely convincing, even if small, smile on her lips as she gave him a soft nod. "I'm good. Just…tired." Everything about her showed she meant it, she was okay and just tired. Even the look in her eye didn't throw Brian off. So, he simply gave a small nod, a small smile and stepped forward towards her. His hand pressed to her upper-arm and he leant in to press a kiss to the Latina's forehead before he spoke in almost a whisper.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Dom was practically out of his seat when he saw Brian walk out into the back yard instead of Letty. He had been glancing at the kitchen door all too often after a while of her not returning from her simple task of peeing. Maybe he was being dramatic, over protective and just worrying for no reason. But it had only taken small things to throw her off and if something were to do so again, he wanted to be there in a heartbeat.

"You seen Letty?" He asked as Brian scanned him and his almost tensed muscles. He gave him a small smile or reassurance in a way.

"She heard Jack crying and was calming him down," he stated, neither of them missing the small satisfied smile Mia couldn't hold back due to the news Letty had even been able to do such a thing. "But she went to bed."

Dom's eyebrows rose and he felt the urge to stand once again and go to her. "Is she okay?"

"She's good, man, she's good." Brian replied quickly. Dom's stare was intense, his features hardening slightly as he struggled to be convinced by the words. He looked Brian down carefully, willing himself to be convinced. "Really," Brian nodded as he noted Dom's concern. "She's just tired."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Finally I have done it! I have had such a writer's block with the last part of this story I'm really sorry for how long it's taken me. And for that, I have decided to split the last chapter in two so this is the second to last chapter officially! I hope you enjoy it and again I'm so sorry! I really hope that this chapter is alright because I did really struggle writing it. Anyway, please review and enjoy! xx**_

* * *

Letty was pulled out of sleep slowly but refused to open her eyes. Until the sound of content breathing filled her ears and she was stealing a glance in the direction of the sound. Dom slept peacefully next to her and a small smile took course on her lips. The brunette suddenly sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and nibbled slightly as she recalled the night before. She couldn't discover the memory of Dom walking into the room or climbing into bed, she barely remembered climbing into bed herself; she must have passed out instantly.

Her brown-eyed gaze travelled over the well-built Cuban man beside her as he slept silently on his stomach. His arms curled beneath the pillow his head rested on, his cheek pressed to the material as his face was pointing towards Letty. She caught sight of his naked arm, muscles bulging from the tanned skin in all the right places, sending the inevitable flutter or warmness into her stomach. She sheets covered most of his back, leaving his bare shoulders on display, which alone would have been enough to flare that fire; the arms were just a bonus. The arms that had held her all those years ago, the arms that had held her a few times since and the arms that'll hold her whenever she needed. In that moment, Letty couldn't muster up anything that could feel as safe.

"You're staring," She heard the man mutter as he inhaled deeply; clearly he had literally only just woken up, even if his eyes were still closed. Letty looked away fairly quickly as she gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Just seeing who had snuck into my bed in the middle of the night," she almost teased but before he could respond, she was already moving to kick her legs off the edge of the bed and stretching her arms above her head. She knew if she kept looking at him, she'd barely be able to control herself. He looked too good, even more so than in general; he was shirtless, calm, relaxed and a sleepy smile had taken a seat on his lips that did things to her insides she couldn't understand.

As she pushed herself off the bed and strode across the room, Letty opened a drawer of the dresser in search of clothes, Dom sat up slightly, now fully awake as his eyes traced over her.

"You sleep okay?" He questioned in a gruff, huskier than normal, morning voice. She gave a small shrug and spared a glance over her shoulder at him and immediately regretted it when that wave of heat took over her once again, and then she was quickly looking away.

"Well, I hadn't even noticed you'd come in. So, I guess so."

Dom leant forward in the bed slightly, contemplating on getting up just yet or not. Letty changed her shirt with her back still to him and his eyes practically instinctively travelled over the bare, golden skin of her back as she did. "Um…" he started but his words trailed off, and as the material was settled on the Latina, she was turning back around to face him.

"What?" She egged on, reading the fact he wanted to say something but was wary of it. Dom couldn't help the ghost of a smile that sprung to his lips at how easily she had read his thoughts, but he pushed passed it to continue and answer her question.

"The guys are going to the races tonight," he started, watching for her reaction carefully but her expression remained vaguely quizzical.

"The guys…" she repeated with a small nod. "Are you going?" she asked in a fairly breezy tone which threw him off a little, Dom had expected her to back down instantly, to freak out, to react in a bigger way than the way she seemed to be headed towards.

He gave a wary shrug, "I was thinking about it," he hesitated as he built up the courage to ask his follow-up question. "Do you wanna come?"

"And race?" She questioned quickly.

"Not necessarily, I mean, if you wanted to…" His words trailed off once again as he watched her shrug and turn back to search for a pair of jeans. "Let," he spoke carefully.

"You go, Dom," She pulled out blue material and began pulling the pair of jeans on, her words pausing as she did so. Her hair fell from where it rested against her back to hang over her shoulders when she glanced down to button the pants up, and then she was continuing in a pretty convincing tone. "I'll just stay with Mia and Jack; it'll be nice to spend time with them, anyway."

"Well, I did think it might be too much too soon, so if you would rather stay – "

"There's plenty of time to get back into that scene," she nodded once, finally turning back to look at him. "It's my scene and it may feel like home in any aspect, but the people – "

"Too soon," he finished for her. She let his words linger between them momentarily before she glanced down at herself and the clothes she now wore; fully dressed. She sighed softly and shook her head, clearly towards herself.

"I'm gonna shower," she spoke before moving her hands down to unbutton the jeans already and saw Dom smirk out of the corner of her eye at her sudden change of mind.

* * *

"Have you seen Dom?" The words slipped passed Letty's lips before she had even properly walked through the threshold of the kitchen door, and before she was even certain anyone was actually in there. Her gaze landed on the blonde who stood up straight from where he was bent slightly, peering into the fridge, and looked over to the brunette in the doorway.

"Garage," he muttered but then continued his sentence, realising he should probably have narrowed it down a little more. "DT's, he wanted to see how salvageable it all was." he clarified. Letty gave a slow nod and chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip. She had slipped into her own head, she hadn't even noticed that Brian's eyes hadn't automatically resumed their search for food and had, in fact, stayed fixed on her with a fairly suspicious expression. "Why?" He finally asked, recapturing her attention.

The Latina gave a small shrug but didn't speak up, indicating the passive movement was intended for her response. Brian watched her carefully and she boldly kept the eye contact, her gaze full of wary suspicion and his full of wary curiosity. When many moments of silence passed between the two, Letty made the sudden movement of raising her eyebrow at him quizzically. "What?" Her tone was full of impatience as she fought the urge to let a frustrated groan slip out along with the word.

"Nothing, nothing," Brian insisted with a forced nonchalant shrug, but Letty's gaze was too intense for him to get away with the vague and even more suspicious reply than his eyes had read. His lips spread into a smirk he was very clearly trying to force away. He cleared his throat lightly, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable under her stare. "Um, have you remembered something?" He asked.

Letty gave him a completely clueless expression and a short answer, "No."

"It happened on its own then," he responded with a soft nod in confirmation of his own words.

"What has?" She pushed impatiently, the groan of annoyance escaping along with it that time.

"You're feelings for him," Brian stated, partly as though it was utterly obvious and partly as though it meant nothing at all and he had casually slipped it into daily conversation. But the accusation had caused Letty to almost choke on her own breath as it lodged itself in her chest briefly and her tummy curled.

"What do you know," with the words muttered and a roll of her eyes, Letty had turned on her heel and stalked out of the room once again, desperately trying to ignore the sound of Brian's amused chuckle that followed after her.

* * *

It seemed as though Letty had spent the entire day playing with the toddler, her nephew, even before the guys had left for the races. To the average person, she may have come across as trying to avoid anyone who wasn't Jack, but in theory, she was really just so engrossed in spending time with him that she didn't care for much else. Not even when Dom pressed a kiss the top of her head from where she sat cross legged on the living room floor opposite Jack, before he left with Brian to meet Roman and Tej outside.

But something she did notice was Mia's watchful eye. She felt the younger Toretto watching Letty play with her son from the kitchen doorway, and she didn't have to glance at her to read the thoughtful expression on her features.

"What?" Letty finally spoke, her words the second thing to break the silence, after Jack's occasional giggles as he crashed two toy cars together repeatedly.

"What?" Mia repeated, innocence dripping from her tone.

"You're staring," Letty clarified as she gazed up at Mia through her eyelashes. "Why?"

"There's just something different," Mia started slowly with a faked clueless shrug. "About you."

A dry laugh erupted from the Latina. "And what's that?"

"Brian said something earlier," Mia spoke and Letty's eyes immediately found the toddler again; she knew full well what was coming now. "He wanted me to make sure it wasn't just him, and I can definitely see it."

Letty made an impatient noise in the back of her throat. "Whatever Brian said is _bullshi_ – " Her word faded out and died on the tip of her tongue when she remembered Jack's presence and Mia's very persistent push for the swear jar. "Is not true," she finished carefully.

"Letty, why are you so defensive?" Mia asked, faint concern and sympathy evident in her tone. She crossed the room slowly and perched on the edge of the couch to the right of the Latina.

She breathed out deeply, finally putting down the toy car she had been driving around in circles in front of Jack, who followed it with his finger the entire time, but he now reached for it and continued to play by himself.

"Because, everyone keeps telling me how I feel, or how I _should_ feel, or things I should remember and I just don't. It's not like I can't decide by myself; it's up to me how I feel," Her words came out in form of a rant, and if Mia didn't know her well enough and if she wasn't trying hard enough to keep her cool, they knew she was being borderline snappy. She sighed once again and pressed her palm to her forehead tiredly. "I don't know how I feel."

"Yes you do," Mia said softly and Letty tried desperately not to glare when she sent the younger Toretto a look. "Okay, I'm sorry, I just…It's inevitable. You have to know that by now, right?"

She hesitated before giving a shrug, a shrug with as little effort behind it as possible.

"Come on," Letty's eyes shot to the girl as she rose to her feet. "We'll give you a ride." And with that, Mia was picking Jack up and headed towards the front door, keys in hand. When Letty made no movement whatsoever, she had turned to glance over her shoulder at her. "I know you'd rather be racing, whatever you might say. Plus, you know it helps, Let. It helps everything."

With one small smile from Mia, Letty was following her out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

_**FINALLY I HAVE COMPLETED THIS STORY!**_

 _ **So, yes, this is the last chapter and I am sincerely sorry the last two chapters took me forever to finish. But we all know the shitty circumstance that is writers block. I really hope you've enjoyed this story and that the final part doesn't let you down. I admit my muse has been in the balance as of late because I haven't been getting any new reviews really and I do love constant feedback, it eggs me on and I'm sure we all get that.**_

 _ **Anyway, here it is, the last chapter and most likely my last post until after Christmas because the holidays are as usually, crazy busy. Please R &R it really does mean so much to me. I hope you all enjoy your holidays though and eat lots! ;)**_

 _ **\- Katie x**_

* * *

Mia Toretto wasn't exactly someone the racing scene dropped everything to look at when she arrived, but then again, neither was a mini-van with a toddler strapped into the backseat. But the moment the recognisable, brunette Latina stepped out of the car and begun walking amongst the crowd, all eyes were on her. But not once did Letty take anybody in; her gaze was flicking through the file of people in search for Dominic Toretto. It really was as though no time had passed at all.

And then her dark eyes found him, and his own eyes had already found her, a small smirk playing about his face. Letty tugged on the hem of her black tank top before hooking her fingers into the belt loops of her grey jeans, as she kept her fairly slow pace walking towards the familiar group of guys. It took a moment for her to realise that the small number of girls amongst them, weren't only talking to Tej and Roman; one redhead seemed to be very deep in a conversation with Dom himself. Despite the fact his attention was fully on Letty with a look of pride, maybe amusement, but not a single drop of surprise for regards to her sudden appearance.

Her pace slowed as she neared them and finally, the redhead noted she had lost Dom's attention and followed his eyesight to land on the slightly shorter Latina who stood behind her, and by the look of completely shock on her face gave Letty the confirmation that she actually knew her, or knew of her for all she could tell. Letty raised an eyebrow expectantly at the girl when she stayed silent, before tiredly rolling her eyes.

"You can go now, honey. He's not interested," it didn't take much, because the girl had turned to leave the group instantly. And now, all eyes were eagerly on the Latina who stood in her wake. She turned on her heel as Dom slowly approached her with an amused, shit-eating grin plastered right across hit smug face.

"You changed your mind," He stated. His eyes on her alone were enough to create a ball of giddy excitement in her stomach. Letty held back a smile and settled for a vague smirk, she gave him a small nod and opened her mouth to speak. She wanted to tell him what she Brian had told her, what Mia had said, what she had said and now what she felt. But something inside her was still holding it all back, some kind of barrier stopped her from tapping into the feelings she was almost certain were hidden back there somewhere. But, even if she could find them and drag them forward, voicing them had never been her strong suit, she knew that much.

"When can I be kept away from races?" She finally responded with a small smile.

"Letty's back," She caught the sound of Brian's mumbled words, despite them being directed at a man she didn't quite recognise but felt an expecting twinge of familiarity towards. Almost all eyes were on her, even during her exchange with Dom. But her attention had found and stayed with the guy who stood beside Brian, and their gazes were completely locked. He looked at her with a warm, knowing smile even as she stared on with curious and determined eyes. Dom eventually followed her line of sight to see what, or who, had stolen her attention. He chuckled lightly.

"Hector," he called, waving a hand towards the man as he took a few steps forward and closed the space between them. His name rang through Letty's head and that, along with Dom's chuckle, gave her the confirmation that she did know him, at least once upon a time. The brunette watched the two men clap hands and pat each other's back as they shared an embrace, and her eyes never left him; Hector. When he turned back to face her with that same smile, she couldn't seem to match it, even when he finally addressed her.

"Letty, how've you been, baby girl?" She couldn't find words; there was something about him that had her mind spinning at a hundred miles an hour. She knew him, somewhere in her head she knew him, that much was obvious. All she wanted, more than anything in that moment, was to _remember_. But she stayed silent and her thoughts stayed silent. With a small chuckle from Hector, somewhat snapping her out of her own mind, he continued. "You racing?" That had her attention; it was even enough to form a small smirk. She considered it momentarily, her gaze dancing around the place and the people as she felt Dom's eyes on her intently. Letty wanted nothing more than to agree instantly, but something held her back and the words refused to leave her lips.

"I'll race you for slips," An unrecognisable voice caught everyone's attention; even people who weren't paying any attention to the three beforehand had now taken an interest. Letty didn't recognise him; he came across as just another racer, nothing special. And then he made a motion towards the car in question, his car and her heart fluttered with excitement at the American Muscle. But the brunette began to shake her head slowly; her lips parted for her to voice the fact she didn't have a car, not one of her own that she could bet, anyway, but Dom was speaking up for her.

"Pink slip," he said in way of confirmation. The keys to his own car were already in his hand as he held them out to her. Letty watched the guy stride over to his car and then she was shooting questioning daggers at the older Toretto.

"Dom, that's your car," she spoke carefully, but he cut her off.

"You know you're the only person who's ever beaten me in a race?" He asked. Her brows furrowed at the words, despite the hint of a smug smirk that appeared on her lips. "When we first met, we raced and I wiped out next to you, which doesn't really count." Letty scoffed between his sentences at his attempt to excuse his loss, "And in the DR," his voice dropped to a low volume only she could hear. "We raced and you won. Nobody else has beaten me, Let." His hand found hers and she felt the cool metal of the keys being pressed into her palm. "You can take on a punk like that. I trust you."

A grin pulled at the corners of her lips and he saw the expression of her caving all over her face. "If I lose your car," she started and Dom shook his head once.

"You won't…But, uh, if you do," He pressed his hands to her upper-arms and pulled her closer, his mouth just by her ear. "I'll beat your ass." The words pulled a small laugh from the Latina.

"Keep, dreamin'."

She felt him chuckle lowly in the pit of her stomach and then he was gone, joining the guys as they stood around their own cars.

"Dom, you don't bet your car," Brian spoke, matter-of-factly.

"It's Letty," Dom retorted, his face lit with complete trust and faith. "My car ain't going anywhere."

It was like moths to a flame when Letty stepped out of the car, passed the finish line, and guy with an expression of respect on his features crossing the line moments after she had already closed the car door. Everyone seemed to crowd around the brunette; like nothing had changed. A smug, yet completely ecstatic smile stood steady on Letty's lips as she accepted people congratulations, and she sure as hell didn't miss the odd comments such as "That's our girl," or "The Queen's back."

And then there was Dom; not once had his eyes left her from the moment he had pressed his keys trustfully in her palm. And when she drove over the finish line first and got lost in the crowd of people, his gaze had been trained for many years not to lose her even then. It took him a while, letting her soak up the attention, before he slowly paced towards her, only unfolding his arms from his chest once he had come to a stop in front of her, a playful smirk had taken residence on his own lips.

Everyone around them had fallen into pattern of turning their attention away from the two when needed, and now, and Letty's situation, was no exception. As she hid her smirk and finally broke the fairly seductive eye contact, Letty held out the keys and Dom took them slowly, his eyes never wavering from her and she found herself fidgeting under his stare.

"Nice car," he muttered, nodding his head towards the car she had just easily won herself. She followed his line of sight and her smirk reappeared, even when she had turned back to look at him, it was still there. "At lease you don't have to steal mine the next time you wanna get away. Or, you know, the next time you just want a joy ride – "

Dom barely got out his last word and then the familiar feeling of the Latina's lips pressed harshly against his, hit him like a ton of very much welcomed bricks. He hadn't quite realised just how much he had longed for that touch from that woman, until he had it in that moment. Despite how brutally he was caught off guard, every single part of it felt familiar and if he was some other guy, if it was some other moment, some other kiss, some other _girl_ , the memory would be enough to pull tears out of them. But this was Dominic Toretto and Letty Ortiz; it was _right_. He knew it, and the moment she had chosen to cut him off with a strongly anticipated kiss, Letty knew it too.

She practically felt her toes curl as she found herself questioning why she hadn't done it sooner. And when the Latina finally pulled away and let the air come between them, she was still in some way reluctant to.

A low chuckle escaped Dom's lips when the shock had subsided and realisation took over. "What was that for?" he asked, quiet enough for them to both know it was strictly for her ears only.

Letty gave a nonchalant shrug. "For you," she stated simply. Her eyes traced over him carefully when she fell silent. She breathed in deeply, her hands finding her hips as she took on a casual manner in her body language. "I know now."

He raised an eyebrow at her quizzically with an almost amused smile playing with the corners of his lips. "What's that?"

"That I need to be here," she explained.

It was Dom's turn to watch her carefully. He knew instantly that her causal stance was just a way for her to attempt to throw him off; he knew exactly how serious her words were and just want they meant to her, as well as what they meant to him. He shifted on his feet slightly and looked her down once.

"You already said this place felt like home," his words were questioning but they both knew what he meant. It was his own way of questioning if she meant her own confession just as seriously as he had originally taken it. And with her simply response, he knew as much.

"I need to be here," she repeated. "I need to be with you."


End file.
